The present invention relates to the field of energy installations comprising photovoltaic modules.
It is common to produce energy installations that comprise photovoltaic modules generally consisting of panels of photovoltaic cells linked to each other, in a fixed manner, either in parallel or in series to an inverter which converts the direct current it receives into an alternating current. The pre-established choice of the connection mode depends on the electrical features of the photovoltaic modules chosen, generally the maximum power they can supply according to the sunlight in the place accommodating such modules, and depends on the electrical features of the inverter chosen, generally the input electrical power for which its output electrical power is maximum.
The present invention aims to improve the performance of energy installations with photovoltaic modules, by taking into account not only the individual electrical features of the latter but also the variable sunlight and environmental conditions of the determined places in which they are placed.